1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a panic bar assembly.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a panic bar assembly for use on a folding door.
The invention is also directed toward a folding door incorporating the panic bar assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panic bar assemblies for non-folding doors, particularly non-folding, emergency exit doors, are well known. The assemblies generally include a rigid panic bar which extends horizontally across the back of the door, generally at waist level. The bar is spaced several inches away from the back of the door, and is movably mounted at its ends to fixed mounting members, one located at each side of the door. Within one of the mounting members, the bar is operatively connected to the door latch. When the bar is pushed down and toward the door, relative to the mounting members, it will automatically operate the door latch to open the door. In a panic situation, where people crowd against the door, trying to get out of a room or a building closed by the door, the people at the front of the crowd pushed against the bar, will move it to operate the latch and thus automatically open the door.
Panic bar assemblies are usually installed in non-folding, emergency exit doors in commercial buildings or establishments because of their fool-proof operation. However, many commercial buildings or establishments, particularly those located in enclosed shopping centers or malls, now employ folding closures. The folding closure often unfolds to extend across the entire width of the establishment to close the front of the establishment. To provide an emergency exit from the closed establishment, the folding closure is often provided with a folding emergency door in its structure. This emergency door folds and unfolds along with the remainder of the folding closure. When the door is unfolded, a latch in the door can be operated and the door can be swung out to open an emergency exit in the closure. At the present time, however, no known panic bar assembly can be employed on the emergency exit door since the rigid, fixed, panic bar in the known assembly would prevent the folding of the door during folding of the closure.